


Finding Fault

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Coming In Pants, First Time, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: Kylo Ren accidentally discovers Hux has a spanking fetish.Kinktober theme- spanking.





	

He liked to think the first time was an accident. Standing there, drenched to the bone after the fire sprinklers finally shut off, Hux red in the face but so deadly quiet, reminding him that the fire, the sprinklers, all the subsequent damage, was Ren’s fault, and then turning on his heel, insulting Ren by refusing to acknowledge him. Ren decided to do the same, turned swiftly in the other direction. His wet cowl swung, heavy, and the loose end smacked Hux loudly, wetly across the back, across the ass. In the echo of that crack, Hux let out a soft, delicate gasp.

Ren should have known. Should have guessed from Hux’s body language that his cold fury wasn’t just that. The smack amped him up. He aimed his calculating stare over his shoulder, red hair still dripping, licked a bead of water from his lip. Ren swallowed thickly, and fell into a chair at one of the ruined consoles. It was full of water, which sloshed around him, but he ignored it in favour of smoothing his sodden robe across his thighs, inviting Hux. And Hux, stiffly, took the invitation, laid himself across Ren’s lap.

It wasn’t punishment. Aside from being an immense thorn in Ren’s side, Hux hadn’t done anything warranting of that, lately. Really, logically, it should be Ren bent over Hux’s knee, ass up, awaiting retribution for this latest lapse in judgement. But there was Hux, tugging his tunic up out of the way, presenting his backside, waiting tremulously.

Maybe it was a reward, Ren thought, as he brought his hand down the first time. It made a resounding smack, and Hux stiffened and moaned. A reward, or an apology, or something he could give to Hux, freely. The second swat hit the other cheek and Hux’s hips twitched involuntarily. Three, four, five, alternating, and then Ren gripped the meat of one cheek, dug his fingers in.

“Oh /yes/, Ren,” Hux groaned, pushing back into it, “your hands are so big. Mm, I didn’t tell you to /stop/.”

So Ren didn’t. He lifted Hux’s hips higher, aimed his next strikes just under the curve of Hux’s ass, made him whine high and staccato in his throat with each hit. He moved up and down Hux’s ass, until his hand stung from hitting the wet fabric. Without thinking, he wrenched Hux’s trousers down, to have them out of the way, and they tugged Hux’s underwear down with them, and then Hux’s hard cock was pressed against Ren’s thigh and his bare ass was on display.

It was already pink and raw and as Ren continued to spank it, he grew momentarily obsessed with the way it jiggled with each strike. He licked his lips. Hux thrust his cock against Ren’s wet robe and left a streak of precome behind it. Suddenly Ren was consumed with the thought of Hux coming on him, across his tunic, coming on the bulge of his cock rising under the layers of soaked black cloth. He licked his lips again, and struck Hux harder and faster.

“Ren I warn you–” Hux was panting, face pinker than it had been with anger. “This sort of treatment, I won’t last long.”

Ren had to shut his eyes for a moment at the thought that Hux found being spanked so erotic, so pleasurable, that it made him come in record time. He liked the idea of being able to make the General come apart in under ten minutes, by striking his pretty pink ass over and over. Each of Hux’s exhales had become a needy whine, and he ground his cock against Ren’s clothing until, finally, with a sharp gasp, he arched his back and released, all over Ren’s robes and the bottom of his own tunic.

“Unh, Ren!” he grit out, hips snapping, cock bumping Ren’s through layers of fabric and making Ren quake. “Ooh,” he mumbled, as the last spurt left him. He sounded so satisfied, so pleased with himself, it made Ren arch and bite his lip and come into his leggings. His eyes rolled back in his head. His long, orgasmic groan shook him. He gripped Hux by his bruised ass as his hips jolted in the chair. He breathed a sigh of relief when it was over.

Hux slumped across his lap, and carefully pulled his underwear and trousers back up. He stood with some difficulty, and surveyed the damage to his tunic. Ren, by contrast sat catatonic in the puddle in the chair, legs akimbo, arms lax at his sides.

“See that /this/,” Hux gestured with one emphatic finger at the room, “doesn’t happen again, and I shall see that /this/,” he waved that same finger between the two of them, “does.”

Ren blinked slowly at him, understanding the words but not processing a reaction to them.

“Ugh, I don’t know why I bother,” Hux griped, swiping at his tunic. “Clean yourself up, you look a mess.”

Ren ignored that, let Hux right himself however he wanted to. He stroked a hand down the front of his robe, over his sensitive, softening cock and through the mess Hux had left there.

“Your fault,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy is Kylo going to be uncomfortable, soaking wet with come in his pants. -whistles-


End file.
